Soccer on ESPN
Soccer on ESPN is a number of programs that currently airs Association football matches in the United States. These matches are from International, European, and American competitions. Current Programming England EFL ESPN airs all matches from the EFL Championship, EFL League One, EFL League Two, and Carabao Cup on paid streaming service ESPN+ with select matches on ESPN or ESPN2. This broadcast started in 2017. FA Cup ESPN airs all matches from the FA Cup on paid streaming service ESPN+. This broadcast started in 2018 when FOX Sports coverage of the tournament expired. FA Community Shield ESPN also airs the annual FA Community Shield on ESPN+. Italy Serie A In 2018, ESPN won the rights for Italy's Serie A when BeIN Sports contract had expired. ESPN is set to air over 340 matches of the tournament with a Match of the Week on ESPN or ESPN2 and the rest of the matches on streaming service ESPN+, there will also be a preview and highlight show on ESPN+. USA MLS ESPN currently airs MLS matches on ESPN and ESPN2 in a contract from 2015-2022. Since 2019, ABC will only air the MLS Cup in odd-numbered years . ESPN also airs all out-of-market games on ESPN+. Adrian Healey and Taylor Twellman are the lead broadcast team. (See ESPN Major League Soccer). USL ESPN airs all matches from the USL on ESPN+ with select matches on ESPNews or ESPN U. International ESPN airs matches from the UEFA European Football Championship, UEFA Nations League, UEFA qualifying competitions, and UEFA friendlies. ABC will broadcast UEFA Nations League Final and UEFA European Football Championship Final live. These matches will be on all ESPN owned channels. International Champions Cup ESPN airs summer friendly competition International Champions Cup on several ESPN Networks. Former Programming Premier League ESPN formerly aired matches from the English Premier League between 1996-1998, and than from 2010-2013. From 2010-2013, ESPN had its own commentary team live in England. Ian Darke and Steve McManaman called the action live in England with Darrell Currie or Alicia Ferguson serving as sideline reporter. On occasion, the network would simulcast ESPN UK's coverage with full studio coverage from host Ray Stubbs or Rebecca Lowe and commentary from Jon Champion and Chris Waddle. ESPN's U.S. studio team was host Georgie Bingham and analyst Robbie Mustoe. UEFA Champions League ESPN formerly had the rights of the UEFA Champions League between 1995-2009. Lead commentary team was Derek Rae and Tommy Smyth with the ESPN2 team being Adrian Healey and Robbie Mustoe. World Cup ESPN formerly held the rights to the FIFA World Cup in 1986 and between 1994-2014. Commentary teams are listed below. On-air Personalities Play-by-play announcers: * Ian Darke: Lead International Matches, United States men's national soccer team, and United States women's national soccer team play-by-play announcer * Adrian Healey: Lead DFB-Pokal play-by-play announcer * Mark Donaldson: Serie A lead play-by-play announcer * Dan P. Kelly: MLS #4 play-by-play announcer. * Jon Champion: MLS lead play-by-play announcer * Glenn Davis: MLS #2 play-by-play announcer * Steve Cangialosi: MLS #3 play-by-play announcer. Color commentators: * Steve McManaman: Lead International Matches color commentator * Taylor Twellman: MLS lead color commentator * Craig Burley: Carabao Cup, UEFA European Football Championship, International Champions Cup, International Friendlies, UEFA Nations League * Julie Foudy: Lead USWNT color commentator * Brian Dunseth: MLS. * Kasey Keller: MLS. * Matteo Bonetti: Serie A lead color commentator * Kate Markgraf: Lead DFB-Pokal color commentator Studio hosts: * Adrian Healey: MLS, UEFA European Football Championship, International Champions Cup, International Friendlies, UEFA Nations League. * Steve Bower: UEFA European Football Championship. * Max Bretos: Lead MLS studio host * Dan Thomas: Lead ESPNFC studio host Studio analyst: * Taylor Twellman: MLS, UEFA European Football Championship. * Kasey Keller: MLS, UEFA European Football Championship. * Herculez Gomez: MLS. * Paul Mariner: MLS. * Steve Nicol: UEFA European Football Championship, MLS. * Alejandro Moreno: MLS. * Kate Markgraf: Lead USWNT lead studio analyst Past International Broadcast Teams 1970 FIFA World Cup This was the first World Cup on ABC featuring commentary from legendary broadcaster Jim McKay. 1982 FIFA World Cup Coverage was led by Bob Ley alongside analyst Seamus Malin. (See List of FIFA World Cup broadcasters) 1986 FIFA World Cup JP Dellacamera was the play-by-play announcer alongside color commentators Seamus Malin and Shep Messing. Remaining matches were called by the World Feed. (See List of FIFA World Cup broadcasters) 1994 FIFA World Cup The 1994 World Cup marked the return of the World Cup on ESPN and ABC and the first time they used their own commentary teams for all matches. Roger Twibell was the play-by-play announcer. Other play-by-play announcers were: Bob Carpenter, Bob Ley, Ian Darke, Randy Hahn, and Jim Donovan. Seamus Malin and Rick Davis were the lead color commentators. Other color commentators were: Clive Charles, Ty Keough, Peter Vermes, Ron Newman, and Bill McDermott. Jim McKay was the studio host alongside studio analyst Desmond Armstrong. (See List of FIFA World Cup broadcasters) 1998 FIFA World Cup Bob Ley and Seamus Malin was the lead broadcast team with other broadcast teams include: Roger Twibell and Mike Hill, JP Dellacamera and Bill McDermott, Derek Rae and Ty Keough, and Phil Schoen and Tommy Smyth. Brent Musburger and Eric Wynalda worked in the studio. (See List of FIFA World Cup broadcasters) 2002 FIFA World Cup Hockey play-by-play announcer Jack Edwards led the commentary teams in South Korea alogside analyst Ty Keough. Other broadcast teams were: JP Dellacamera and Tommy Smyth, Glenn Davis and Shep Messing, and Mike Hill and Shep Messing, and Seamus Malin. Terry Gannon hosted in the studio alongside studio analysts Eric Wynalda and Giorgio Chinaglia. (See List of FIFA World Cup broadcasters) 2006 FIFA World Cup Lead MLS and MLB play-by-play announcer Dave O'Brien and color commentator Marcelo Balboa worked as the lead broadcast teams in Germany with other broadcast teams: JP Dellacamera and John Harkes, Glenn Davis and Shep Messing, Adrian Healey and Tommy Smyth, and Rob Stone and Robin Fraser. Brent Musburger returned for his 2nd World Cup as lead studio host with other hosts Rece Davis, and Dave Revsine. Studio analysts in the studio were: Alexi Lalas, Eric Wynalda, Julie Foudy, and Heather Mitts. (See List of FIFA World Cup broadcasters) UEFA Euro 2008 Following controversy over ESPN's "American" commentary teams, the network decided to use more traditional coverage by tapping Adrian Healey and Andy Gray or Robbie Mustoeto be its lead broadcast team. ESPN also tapped Derek Rae and Tommy Smyth to be its #2 broadcast team.910 2009 FIFA Confederations Cup Rece Davis and Alexi Lalas worked in the studio during the 2009 Confederations Cup. ESPN tapped MLS on ESPN's lead broadcast team of JP Dellacamera and John Harkes to be its lead broadcast team, Derek Rae and Tommy Smyth to be its #2 broadcast team, and Adrian Healey and Robbie Mustoe to be its #3 broadcast team. 2010 FIFA World Cup ESPN's coverage of the 2010 World Cup has been widely recognized as a breakthrough in US soccer broadcasting.12 Esteemed commentator Martin Tyler led a team of all-British commentators in South Africa, Chris Fowler and Mike Tirico were the lead hosts in a studio set right outside of Soccer City in South Africa. Other commentators were: Ian Darke, Derek Rae, Adrian Healey, and Jim Proudfoot. Efan Ekoku was the lead color commentator, John Harkes called USMNT games, alongside other color commentators include: Ally McCoist, Roberto Martinez, and Robbie Mustoe. Analysts in the studio included: Steve McManaman, Jurgen Klinsmann, Roberto Martinez, Ruud Gullit, Alexi Lalas, Shaun Bartlett, and Tommy Smyth. Bob Ley was another studio host, working his 4th World Cup. UEFA Euro 2012 Ian Darke and Steve McManaman were the lead commentary team for ESPN. The studio team was based at headquarters in Bristol. Studio hosts were Bob Ley and Rebecca Lowe. Other broadcast team were: Adrian Healey and Robbie Mustoe, and Derek Rae and Kasey Keller or Taylor Twellman. Studio analysts were: Michael Ballack, Alexi Lalas, Kasey Keller, Taylor Twellman, and Tommy Smyth. Special contributors, who were live from Poland and Ukraine, were Glenn Hoddle and Roberto Martinez. Reporters included are: Alicia Ferguson and Darrell Currie.13 2013 Confederations Cup Bob Ley hosted in the studio alongside analysts Steve McManaman, Alexi Lalas, Roberto Martinez, and Michael Ballack. Ian Darke and Stewart Robson was the lead broadcast team. Fernando Palomo and Alejandro Moreno was the secondary broadcast team. Adrian Healey and Kasey Keller was the #3 broadcast team. 2014 FIFA World Cup The 2014 World Cup marked the end of the FIFA World Cup on ABC and ESPN. Ian Darke and Steve McManaman was the broadcast team, Jon Champion and Stewart Robson was the #2 team. Other play-by-play announcer were: Derek Rae, Adrian Healey, and Daniel Mann. Color commentators: Taylor Twellman, Craig Burley, Efan Ekoku, Roberto Martinez, Kasey Keller, and Alejandro Moreno. All commentators were in Brazil with the top 5 teams at the stadiums while the remaining team called matches off monitors in Rio. Mike Tirico was the lead studio host alongside other hosts Bob Ley and Lynsey Hipgrave with analysts: Alexi Lalas, Steve McManaman, Michael Ballack, Alejandro Moreno, Kasey Keller, Gilberto Silva, Santiago Solari, Roberto Martínez, Taylor Twellman, and Ruud van Nistelrooy. Jeremy Schaap and Julie Foudy were the main reporters. 15 UEFA Euro 2016 ESPN was live in France with a set on the River Seine. Mike Tirico, Steve Bower, and Bob Ley hosted. Ian Darke returned as the plead play-by-play announcer. Other play-by-play announcers were: Jon Champion, Derek Rae, Adrian Healey, Max Bretos, and Mark Donaldson. Color commentators: Steve McManaman, Taylor Twellman, Stewart Robson, Kasey Keller, Kate Markgraf, and Alejandro Moreno. Studio analysts were: Craig Burley, Santiago Solari, Vincent Kompany, Steve McManaman, Taylor Twellman, Julie Foudy, Roberto Martinez, Frank Leboeuf, Michael Ballack, and Kasey Keller. Jeremy Schaap, Marty Smith, and Alison Bender were reporters.